


Lantern Eyes

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pizza is an emotional wreck, Pizza is mad, Play Fighting, Whiskey is chill, Whiskey is like "bruh"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: AU set many decades after Pizza avenged his kingdom, however, Pizza discovers that he still carries a heavy guilt soaked heart.





	Lantern Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bud who requested on Discord! Whiskey and Pizza are an interesting duo together, and double the angst of Whiskey and Cassata together. Kinda laid back writing and more a look into a "what-if" AU

The streetlamps flickered along the city sidewalks as a gush of wind sweep upwards towards the moonlit buildings. Walking down the barren street in the early morning were two bickering food souls. Pizza twirled his flag like a baton out of boredom from the argument, and held it close as another push of wind threatened to steal it away. Whiskey chuckled as the blonde fumbled over trying to regain his balance. 

"Agh, what are you laughing at?" Pizza huffed, "you're the one who looks like one of those blow ups at the delivery bike dealers." He caught one of Whiskey's coat sleeves freely flopping around and slapped it away. 

"Oh? Blaming me for the weather now? Come on Pizza, I'm an Alchemist not a meteorologist. Although I do wonder on the elemental properties which may be affected at a large enough scale if I were to-" before he could finish his thoughts Pizza waved his flag in his face, causing him to choke on the fabric. 

"Can you shut up for like five minutes?" Pizza watched as Whiskey kept his hands to his sides and simply took a step back. 

"Only if our dear Master Attendant ordered for such. However, wouldn't that be troublesome to order a food soul in such a short duration of time?" Whiskey tilted his head innocently. 

"Fine," Pizza groaned, "Five hours then, five days, five weeks."

"Heh, you still hold a grudge do you?" Whiskey took his time catching up to Pizza's brisk pace, "Has it not been decades now from when you struck me with that flag of yours and took away my past self’s final breath? I spent a considerable amount of time in the soul void awaiting for my spirit to be renewed by another Master Attendant from the damage you evoked onto me."

Pizza frowned, looking away towards dim lights on the posts,"...You made me do that. Your, evil plans and, manipulative ways. I did exactly what you wanted like a damn puppet."

"Oh but you did it, dear prince, on that day you avenged your kingdom, your friends, your king. You should've been celebrating for foiling my oh so 'evil' plans." Whiskey mused along in his steady tone, studying the map of the town their Master had given them to navigate. 

Pizza whispered in a voice that drifted along with the breeze, "...It was, what... what was supposed to happen and what wasn't supposed to happen. I did what I set out for, but you never really suffered as you've should've. That day I, finally found you. Finally got justice. And since then I still wanted you to… suffer. I want you to.” 

"Oh, the happy prince who wants everyone to get along holds a dark secret then? Well a secret kept between us. You may have one hit at my arm if you so desire but I can't promise Master Attendant won't be suspicious. I won’t say anything, however, due to the doctor-patient privilege." Whiskey raised a hand in a mocking matter to his chest and smirks at Pizza. 

"Don't threaten me! Do you see how, how corrupt I am?” Pizza erupted in a surprising shout, “I can't lose anything more than I already have, don't test me!" 

"Not even your loyal guard or delicate princess?" Whiskey chuckled. 

"...They're better off and happier without me. After what I did back, how I, lost control. If it means I could hit you for every time my princess coughed in her dying days, I'd do it. I'd lose control again, and strike everything and everyone around me." Pizza glared at the other food soul, eyes squinting sharp as the broken glass along the storm drains on the road.

Whiskey didn’t flinch at his warning, "No you wouldn't."

"I- can!" Tears welled in Pizza's eyes as he stomped toward him, dropping his flag to grab at Whiskey’s collar, "I, I'll, hurt you, I'll hurt you like I- did then, what I did!" 

Whiskey whispered with a smile, "No you can't. You hold yourself back. To enact in this kind of rage would activate that poison I placed within you so long ago. Then you would most certainly become my puppet. Kindness is the only thing keeping you sane, so try as you might and fake happiness you can't deny that one day you'll sink into the pits of despair."

"I. Hate. You. I, hate-" Pizza raised his fist and pounded on Whiskey’s chest, but the taller soul was unaffected from the light force. Pizza crashed his fists like fall leaves against a stone building, not shaking or causing Whiskey to crash over. 

Whiskey only grinned at Pizza’s futile attempts to hurt the other, even supporting his weight as he grew exhausted, "But of course, you want to strike me because you wish to protect our master and your friends, that's an act founded on ‘love’ so to speak, if not a strong bond. Heh, I don’t regret anything that I’ve done, I enjoyed what I did. And it still continues to be a fun game."

Pizza striked again and again, before his hits slowed. Whiskey brought him down to sit on the curb, patting his back as he pants in exhaustion. 

"I'm not-" As Pizza piped up to speak Whiskey held him against his chest, rubbing his back. 

"Not a puppet or a pawn piece no. You're simply detached. Why, Cassata gloated to me you smiled a genuine smile that night. And danced a genuine dance. You weren’t satisfied with my death because you hated the act you committed towards me. Wanting to protect all life, but having to do so you must take it. I imagine it must have felt freeing, if not the greatest victory you’ve won?"

Pizza remained silent. An unsteady mist exhaled from his lips with each choppy breath as they both felt the chilled air surrounding them. 

"I'm no role model nor anyone who deserves life. But for a heart like yours to regret killing me? No one on Tierra deserves such a naive food soul." Whiskey wrapped his coat around the shivering blonde, buttoning the first set of latches to keep it secure. 

"I, I don’t know what to feel. I hate, er, don’t like you, psychoanalyzing me. Thought you were an Alchemist, not a psychiatrist.” Pizza sighed, and leaned into Whiskey, “You have.. some points though, that I haven’t thought about. I don’t agree with most of it, you're a condescending jackass with advice. But… I don’t understand myself? I don't, know where to start with myself."

“What is there to understand?” Whiskey questioned as he looked towards the dim flickering stars suspended above them. They sat in silence, and watched the lights around them dance. From the lamps, the stars, and the light that reflected off each other’s eyes which grew more intense as their lips pressed together for a kiss. 


End file.
